


lost boy.

by horns_not_ears



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Death, Drama, Gen, Headcanon, Neverland (Peter Pan), Peter Pan References, Sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horns_not_ears/pseuds/horns_not_ears
Summary: Их всегда звали "Питер Пэн". Каждого мальчика. Каждого мальчика, что прилетал в комнату детей и забирал их с собой, в Неверленд.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	lost boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшая зарисовка. Ау! Где Питер Пэн - это ангел смерти, что прилетает за детьми и предлагает им выбор. "Питер Пэн" общее имя для этих ангелов смерти. Когда-то они были обычными детьми.

Их всегда звали "Питер Пэн". Каждого мальчика. Каждого мальчика, что прилетал в комнату детей и забирал их с собой, в Неверленд. 

Эндрю всегда казалось, что это лишь сказка, которую родители рассказывают детям на ночь, щедро посыпая сверху волшебством, скрывая истину под красивыми сладкими словами. 

Казалось до того момента, пока на его подоконник не опустился мальчик. Волосы у него были цвета меди, а кожа такая белоснежная, почти прозрачная. На носу мелкая россыпь веснушек. И на щеке шрам, уродливый, практически не затянувшийся. 

— Кто ты? — он не горел желанием разговаривать с ночными посетителями, он вообще не особо любил разговаривать, предпочитая молчать. 

Мальчик соскальзывает на пол, босыми ступнями касаясь скрипящих досок. 

— Они называют меня Питер Пэн, но мне не нравится это имя, а тебе? — "Питер-Пэн- мне-не-нравится-это-имя" оказывается неожиданно слишком близко. Миньярд отходит от него на пару шагов назад, пытаясь сохранить дистанцию. 

— Мне всё равно, — ему и правда было всё равно. Какая разница, как тебя называют? Его вот частенько кличат Джон Доу. 

Питер Пэн смотрит на него своими пронзительными глазами, словно пытается под кожу пробраться. Будто бы ему недостаточно того, что он без стука и разрешения оказался в его комнате. 

— Вот как, — он забирается на его кровать. Слишком короткую и маленькую даже для невысокого и худого Эндрю. Питер Пэн закидывает руки за голову и смотрит в потолок. — Хочешь, я заберу тебя с собой?

Миньярд застывает, словно изваяние. Прокручивает в голове вопрос. Хочешьязаберутебя.Хочешьязаберу. Хочет ли он, чтобы его забрали? Хочет ли он покинуть этот дом? Избавиться от ежедневной боли. Избавиться от страха дышать. Избавиться от _всего_?

Эндрю хочет.

Эндрю иногда мечтает заснуть и не проснуться. 

Он иногда закрывает глаза и рисует невидимой кистью другую жизнь. 

Жизнь, где его не перебрасывали из одной приемной семьи в другую. Жизнь, где не было боли. Жизнь, где он мог есть сахарную вату и кататься на качелях. Жизнь, где на его коже не проступало синяков, лишь ссадины от нелепых падений с велосипеда. 

Жизнь, где он не был Джоном Доу. 

Где он был Эндрю.

Эндрю с приставкой. 

Эндрю с настоящей фамилией, что дали бы ему при рождении настоящие родители. 

Он прикрывает глаза. А когда открывает, то встречается с понимающим взглядом мальчика, что уже смял его подушку и устроил на ней подбородок. 

— Хочешь, — улыбка озаряет его лицо. Такая странная улыбка. Эндрю даже поверить ей хочет. Если бы он не научился за одиннадцать лет различать ложь. 

— Но ты лжёшь. Ты ведь всем всегда лжёшь, только в чём? — Миньярд не спешит возвращаться на своё место. Стоит подле стены, прижимается к ней лопатками, настороженно косясь в сторону Питера Пэна. 

— Новая жизнь — не новая жизнь, а просто её отсутствие, — Питер откидывает подушку в сторону, в следующую секунду уже повиснув вниз головой, пятками касаясь потолка. И смотрит. Снова смотрит. Не пугающе, нет, с этим чёртовым _пониманием_. 

— Тогда какой смысл в согласии? В обмене чуть-чуть плохой жизни на полное её отсутствие? — Эндрю качает головой, отводя взгляд от странного мальчика. — Это бег. Не решение проблемы. Так поступают кролики. Так поступил ты, да? — Он вновь поднимает голову и смотрит в ответ. Тоже _понимающе_. Будто бы играет с ним в только что придуманную игру. Ни капли не детскую. 

Питер Пэн переступает с ноги на ногу. Делает несколько шагов по направлению к Миньярду. Спрыгивает, чудесным образом сохраняя дистанцию. Он не глупый. Он внимательный. Он больше не делает попыток влезть в чужое пространство. 

— Нет. У меня не было выбора, — Эндрю не понимает. Ведь у каждого мальчика, попадающего в те сады, кажется, был выбор. Питер переходит на шепот. Его слова едва слышны, из-за чего Миньярду приходится чуть наклониться. — Меня убил собственный отец, Эндрю. Я _не_оправдал_ его ожиданий. 

***

— Как же тебя зовут по-настоящему? — они сидят рядом на крыше, касаясь друг друга плечами. Эндрю покачивает ногами, будто бы облака разгоняет. 

— То имя мне тоже не нравится, — Питер Пэн морщится, едва не фырчит, как соседский рыжий кот.

— И всё-таки? 

— Натаниэль. 

— Я бы сказал, что оно красивое, но нет, отвратительное, — Ната..нет, Питер Пэн в удивлении вскидывает брови, а после смеется. И смех его не звонкий, как у всех мальчишек. Тихий. Едва ли на смех похожий. Эндрю и вовсе смеяться не умеет, поэтому не ему придираться к чужим проявлениям эмоций. 

— Зови меня Нил, Эндрю. Нил — это то имя, которое я бы хотел слышать всегда.

Миньярд кивает. И, прежде чем, повернуть голову к уже Нилу, напоследок проводит невидимую линию от одних звёзд к другим, выстраивая изображение.

— Нил? 

— Да? — мальчик поворачивается тоже. 

— Почему ты прилетел именно за мной? 

— Потому что у тебя тоже больше нет выбора, Эндрю.


End file.
